


Your New Best Friend (With Benefits!) (And Choking)

by fictosexualdummy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Sex, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/F, Kidnapping, Lemon, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Spinel has a dick, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, dubcon, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictosexualdummy/pseuds/fictosexualdummy
Summary: A strange pink cartoony alien has took a liking to you, during her process of taking her anger out on a bunch of strangers, when she saw your pretty face. You know what that means! ;)
Relationships: Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Your New Best Friend (With Benefits!) (And Choking)

"Take your clothes off, or I'll RIP them off."  
Spinel demanded as she pinned you into a wall where you couldn't move.

You moved hesitantly, anxiously as you started to pull your top down. You paused as the reality of the situation hit you all at once, but your mind was still clouded by the lust you felt for this strange gem who was doing all the right things to get you off.

Spinel quickly pushed your hand off your still-intact top and did the job herself quickly and roughly. You squeaked and your blush grew darker as Spinel took in the sight of your breasts. She cupped them in her hands and rubbed them, causing you to moan weakly.

"How does it feel, to have a gem that can kill you if she wanted to making you feel like this? How absolutely pathetic is that?" she said before kissing your neck.

She moved her hands lower and lower to your groin, where she soon started to rub your clothed clit. You let out a breathy whimper and held onto Spinel's shoulders.

This is so wrong, you thought over and over. You have no idea what happened to your friends and even if they're still alive, but it seems you need this. You need her to break you. Your thoughts become clouded again by this desire that's driving you to succumb to her. You need her hands on your fragile body, you need her.

She started to kiss your inner thighs and then your pussy, making you whine impatiently. She was eating you out, sucking and licking your clit in circles. She tighly held your hip as her other hand fingered your hole. Your hand went to grab her hair and she giggled slightly at the touch. "Mm, I see that you're enjoying yourself~ that's wonderful, baby.." she went faster and faster, until you could feel yourself climaxing as your pussy clenched around her fingers, and tightened your grip on her hair.

As you feel back down into a more lucid state, you saw her undressing herself. "I want you to pay me back, even if that was fun for the both of us." she smirked devilishly. You could see there was a bulge in her pants as she glided her hands over it.

You wasted no time falling to your knees, slightly grasping the edge of her pants downwards, whining in desperation. She smirks and sighs, "Awwh, you're needy, aren't cha? Well don't worry dollface, let's put that mouth to good use.."

She carressed the back of your head and got a good grip of your hair as she finally pulled her pants down, showing her alien sex. You ogled the strange tentacle-like member, at the intricate colors, the gradient, and the slickness... and the size...

"O...Oh my God... I've never seen anything like it.." you say with a hint of intimidation in your voice. "You'll never feel anythin' like it either~" she says darkly, chuckling.

You moved closer to it, starting to lick and kiss it softly. You feel Spinel shudder from the touch, her breath hitching. Her fingers running through your hair, grabbing another bit of it as your mouth took in more and more of her dick, almost reaching the back of your throat. She can't stop from bucking her hips and fucking your mouth, causing you to gag and cry. "Fffuck, what a little dollie.. Good job baby..." you feel a surge of pleasure shoot through your chest. You're just her little toy, all for her, she can use you anyway she wants to.. She doesn't stop until she reaches her climax, holding the sides of your head and keeping it in place until she's done.

You let her cum dribble down your chin, as you look up to see her flushed face gazing at your own. She carresses your cheek and wipes your tears away with her thumb. "Hope that wasn't too much for ya, hehe.." she says almost endearingly, yet also, mockingly??

"You'll learn to love this cock after I'm through with you."

She lightly pulls you up and begins to kiss you, slightly grinding into your core. Her hands travel up and down your hips as she growls in approval.

"God, you just want to be torn apart _SO_ bad, hm?" she says in your ear as she rubs your pussy. _Fuck yes, fuck yes... please.._ You weakly nod as she kisses you more, her tongue exploring every bit of the inside of your mouth. You whimper as she starts to wrap a hand around your neck, making her growl in your mouth. _This is all I wanted for so long, and I'm just taking it... thank you...._ Tears start to prickle in your eyes from the overstimulation, and you cry out.

Spinel pulls back, slightly surprised. "Doll, are you okay?" her tone suddenly shifts into a more gentle one. Her eyes no longer hold malice but concern. They're still clouded with lust but she's holding back now. "Y-yes?" you say with caution, not knowing if she's serious. "Alright, just checkin." she lightly smiles and slowly goes in to continue to kiss you.

You're falling in love more and more for this gem, and you begin to not hate it so much.

Your hands wrap around her back from under her arms, pulling yourself closer to her, and your hips twist more into her hand. She giggles before murmuring "Cute..." under her breath. "Wanna find somewhere more comfortable? I know somewhere perfect..." you nod, sheepishly smiling. She holds you and stretches to the throne for the pilot of the injector. She sits down and positions you to straddle her.

She takes a moment to appreciate the view, biting her lip in satisfaction. "My perfect little girl... so ready for my fuckin' cock."  
She grips your ass and spanks you, and then kneads your cheeks. She positions her member at your entrace and rubs it. You can feel your heart beating out of your chest and the adrenaline is making you shake hard. The look in Spinel's eyes sends shockwaves through your core. Fuck, you need this more than anything. Involuntarily you grind your hips and rub yourself on her dick, anything to further this feeling. She takes both of her hands to your hips and pulls you down, finally being filled for the first time. Indescribable pleasure courses through your body and you cry out more.

Your hands go to your face to hide your flushed expression, but she takes both and pulls them away. "Don't hide away from me, I want to see it all.." she grips your throat once again but tighter... and tighter... you can barely breathe. She fucks you harder to the point that you're screaming, but it feels so damn good.. 

You feel like she owns you completely.. You're her prey. She's your predator.

Spinel pulls you closer to her, her lips close to your ear. "Hahaha.. you're so much fun to play with~! I wanna do it forever~!!!" she kisses you roughly, her moaning into your mouth more than she has before. You feel her let go of your hips, as her arms loop around your torso and her hands grip your inner thighs. She's treating your body like a toy just for her pleasure, jerking you up and down on her cock. You're screaming in visceral pleasure, begging her to let you cum, please please please.. As your head rests on her shoulder, you can hear the rumble in her chest as she growls louder and louder.

"Awh, you're gonna cum right on my dick, ain't cha? Awwwhh ffuck dollie... hah....."

It hits you like a giant tidal wave, hitting you after anticipating it for so long like your poor little heart depended on it. It's perfect. It's painful. It belongs.. the tension releases and you're in ecstasy, it feels like forever!

_In love, in love, in love, perfectly fit for her... All for her... I love her..._

_Breathe... it's over.... all there is is the two of you._

Her arms unravel but they still hold you, gentler this time. All you hear are the both of you breathing hard, and your eyes are resting.

For a moment it stays like that, blissfully.

You pull yourself slightly away, and try to get her out of you but she doesn't budge. She looks up at you and pulls you close for another kiss, and it's so sweet and ends too soon. "I.. I really don't want to let you go..." she says softly and hugs you. Your heart swells from her love, and you smile, like she's the piece you've been missing that you've finally found.

"You're perfect."

Eventually though, she does go to get up and places you on the ground. You cover yourself with your hands by instinct and Spinel laughs.

"After all that you're still shy? That's cute." she smirks.

"SHHHH!!!" you hide your face and giggle.

Her band stretches to where you two left your clothes and she hands yours to you, and you thank her.

Her demeanor is so... SOFT now? You don't fully understand it yet, though.. And another thing is in your mind but you don't realize it for a bit until your clothes are on.

Naturally you're a bit soft spoken and after THAT happened, you hesitate to ask her something, or demand to know something..

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated!!! :]


End file.
